All over again
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Sequal to my story Falling! okay so Rose gets called off on a mission for a couple of days leaving Dimitri with Zarlia and her little brother Scott, will Dimitri be able to control them? only one way to find out XD


**GUESS WHAT! I DID IT! I MADE A SEQUAL *does little happy dance* **

**hehehehe**

**Soooo here we go, i hope its not _to_ confusing**

**here it is enjoyyyy**

* * *

><p>"Can Dimitri be my daddy?" Zarlia asked, how convenient was that!<p>

"If you want him to be baby" I smiled

"Yay!" she giggled

8 years later

"I HATE YOU!" Zarlia screamed and slammed her door; I closed my eyes and picked up Scott, my 5 year old son. Would I ever get this whole father, daughter thing? I looked at Scott

"You don't hate me right?" I asked

"No daddy" he giggled and I smiled

_A month earlier_

"Mum?" Zarlia said

"What age am I allowed to date?" she asked

"50" Dimitri said and I elbowed him in the ribs

"15" I told her

"That's not fair! What age did you date?"

"17" I told her, well technally that was true... Dimitri was my first official boyfriend

"How old were you when you first kissed someone" she put her hands on her hips

"That isn't important, I'm your mother not my mother" I told her.

"But..."

"No buts" I told her, she sighed loudly and Dimitri laughed and coughed

"Mini Rose" he coughed again and I glared

"Your right! Maybe we should let her be just like me" I glared

"I think not" Dimitri turned serious

"Aw why not, was there something wrong with how I was when I was in high school?" I asked

"No... I just don't want my daughter to grow up like you did" he told me

"Sureeee" I grinned and kissed him.

Zarlia screamed and quickly ran into the other room

"Zarlia! Scott's asleep!" I rolled my eyes and Dimitri laughed

"She's like you in so many ways" he said

"Maybe she will sneak around with a Zeklos as well..." I grinned

"Let's just say she won't have a life outside of school and home if that happens" he said seriously and I laughed.

"I'm proud of you" I laughed "Do you remember when you first became a father"

_Flashback_

_I walked into my room where Dimitri had been watching Zarlia, I gasped when I saw my room was trashed and I walked into the kitchen and saw Dimitri and Zarlia eating ice cream_

"_Dimitri...please tell me Zarlia has had dinner..." I said_

"_THIS IS MY DINNER MUMMY" Zarlia giggled_

"_And you gave her fizzy drink" I sighed "Can I talk to you?" I asked and walked into the other room_

_Dimitri followed me_

"_What's the matter?" he asked and I choked_

"_What's the matter? You gave her ice cream for dinner! And a fizzy drink!" I told him and I looked at my watch "AND its 8:30 she was surppose to be in bed and hour ago!" I told him_

"_She wouldn't eat anything else" he said and I rolled my eyes_

"_She eats anything Dimitri, she just loves ice cream" I told him, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream_

"_Mummy!" Zarlia complained_

"_No... Its bed time" I told her and she sighed and walked to her bedroom, I followed her and tucked her in._

"_Rose I'm sorry" Dimitri said once I came out_

"_Its fine...But your cleaning this up" I gestured to the room and he groaned but did it anyway_

_End of Flashback_

"I remember Roza" he said "I also remember you freaking out and wrapping her up in a cotton ball" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever" I laughed.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it, it was a guardian

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm looking for a Guardian Hathaway" He said

"Well you've found her" I said and he looked down at me "Something wrong" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No... Not at all Miss... I just excepted you to be taller... Or maybe scarier or.."

"A guy" I rolled my eyes

"Well, yeah... badass Hathaway you except a lot" he said

"What do you want?" I snapped

"We need your help for a mission" he said

"Me? Why me?" I asked

"Queens orders not mine" he said "We leave in 20 minutes, meet us at HQ" he said and walked off

"Asshole" I mumbled and shut the door and turned around, I gasped when I noticed Dimitri standing behind me.

"Good God men everywhere" I muttered

"Your going?" he asked

"I have to, _Queen's orders_" I mimicked his voice horribly and Dimitri laughed "So you're looking after the kids" I told him

"That's fine Roza" he said and I walked into my room and started packing

"Remember no ice cream for dinner and Scott's bedtime is 7:30" I told him and he laughed

"I know Rose I've only known him is whole life" he grinned and I glared

"And Zarlia goes to bed at 10:30 max, she may tell you she goes to bed whenever, but she doesn't, she did that with Lissa last month" I muttered.

Dimitri came up behind me and kissed my neck

"Don't worry, I have it under control" He whispered and I shivered

"That's what you said last time" I told him

"I'm a new man now" he grinned and kissed me softly "I can do it"

"Okay..okay" I said

I really have to stop worrying, Dimitri's great with the kids, he really is, I sighed and kissed him

"I'm sorry, I'm such a worry wart" I told him and he laughs

"Yes, yes you are" He said "But it's a good thing"

"Thankyou" I laughed and kissed him "I love you" I smiled

"I love you to Roza" he says "More than anything"

I smiled, kissed him again and walked out the door

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Dimitri by himself...with the kids XD What do you thinks going to happen?<strong>

**Pleaseeeeeeeee review, i love reviews they really make my day :DDDd**

**Love**

**Aliiii xoxo**


End file.
